My Little Jewel
by hyde1403
Summary: Unable to face the pain of the aftermath of the war, Harry leaves the world he saved for the muggle one. Years after, an event brings back the Boy Who Lived and his family to the world he left behind. Will he ever find peace again? Contains slash and mpreg. Some mild bashing of a general sort
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_warning: slash, mpreg, violence_

_Another story I have started. Unlike 'Going Beyond The Impossible' this story will not have regular updates._

_Summary: Unable to face the pain of the aftermath of the war, Harry leaves the world he saved for the muggle one. Years after, an event brings back the Boy Who Lived and his family to the world he left behind. Will he ever find peace again?_

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He mumbled as he leaned over the edge of the railing. If he did this, then it would make up for it. He would be absolved of his crimes. He would no longer have to look at the ever increasing list of people he had killed. He would no longer have to see the accusations in people's eyes when came to him. He should of died all those years ago, so this would never had to have happened. He looked up at sky, black and empty. That was how he felt and that was what the sky reflected back. Up there no one could live, it sucked the air from your lungs and killed you. It was cold and deadly, just like him. As he continued looking up to the sky, there was one light. One light that seemed to cripple him. One light that was the worst to accuse him than the never ending list of lives lost.

"What do you want from me?!" He shouted at the light. "I tried everything I could to end it sooner. But it was never enough! I will never be good enough to bare this name. I was constantly a burden. But I refuse to be one any longer! I can't stay here anymore! Don't you understand?!"

That infernal light just kept flickering, teasing him. He turned around in disgust. Mostly just at himself. The tears he had refused himself from falling suddenly came. Without any warning. They burned his eyes, and his throat became raw with emotion, and his chest squeezed so tightly he forgot how to breath. He fell to the ground as a scream was ripped from him. He pounded his fists against the floor. Not noticing how they cracked open and bled, or how the bones seemed to be cracking under the pressure. Much like his heart.

"Come away with me?" He paused when he heard the voice. It had cut through the haze that his mind had become. Sobs still wracked his body, but he looked up to where the voice had come from. There in the shadow was a tall figure. As the man walked into the accusing light of that single star, his eye's widened at who it was that offered him a way to escape.

"I have some idea of what you're feeling. We can leave. We can leave and never come back," the man said as he stretched his hand towards him. He looked at the hand cautiously.

"But don't you hate me?" he asked. How could he run away with someone who hated him. Sure he played the role of hating this man, but it was never true. He was infatuated with this man, but no one ever knew.

"How could I ever hate you? I've nearly fallen in love with you?" He stared up at the man before him. Did he really love him? Like he realized he was falling for the man as well? He cleaned off his face with his sleeve, hoping he did not look too terrible. He looked up at the man once again with a forlorn expression on his face when he heard him laughing. "Don't worry. You still look amazing. So will you come?"

"Yeah, Malfoy. I'll come," He took the man's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up off the floor. He winced at the pain in his hand. He was shocked when the man waved his wand and healed the self-inflicted injuries.

"Call me Draco, please Harry."

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up with the sun in his eyes. Apparently he forgot to close the drapes before falling asleep. Harry decided to get up and take a shower, there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep. But when he went to move, he noticed a heavy weight around his waist. He looked down and gave a very unmanly squeak when he saw an arm draped over him. His eyes followed that arm up to a body. He fell off the bed as he scrambled away from who he apparently was in bed with. Then the memories from last night returned.

Him and Malfoy- Draco- left Hogwarts in the middle of the night and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron until this morning. Then they had planned to go to Gringotts and pull out enough of their money to last a few years and also get one of those muggle credit cards for when the money ran out. They had hoped that the goblins could ensure that the cards were untraceable. They only needed the pocket money to cover their tracks from any large purchases. From Gringotts, they would do some clothes shopping and potions supplies before they headed to the main-land and disappearing into the muggle world.

"Potter!" Draco groaned. He leaned over the side of the bed to look at Harry, who was still sprawled on the floor. "What was with the rude awakening?"

"Sorry," Harry said, looking down at the floor. "I forgot where I was and got scared when I saw you lying next to me. I'm going to take a shower quick."

Draco sighed. He should have expected something like this from Harry. He watched as Harry quickly got up and almost ran to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. Draco decided they could do with a bit of breakfast, so he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Harry, I'm going to order some food. Would you like anything?"

"Um, just some toast and juice please?" came the uncertain response. As if Harry did not believe that Draco would offer him food. Draco went to the fireplace to place the food order, but he ordered enough for each to have a full breakfast with coffee and juice. That way if Harry wanted more, he would have it. Draco sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair as he thought over what they had to do today. Should they inform at least one person to keep in contact, to keep tabs on the world they were leaving behind? He only trusted a handful of people and he not sure if Harry wanted anyone knowing what they were doing. The food arrived just as Harry came out of the shower.

"Food's here. I figured you are probably hungrier than what you implied, so I ordered you a full breakfast," Draco said as he looked over at Harry. His throat went dry as he saw the flush that covered Harry's face from the heat of the shower and as he watched a drop of water roll down Harry's skin to the collar of his shirt. He looked away and began to fix himself a cup of coffee. "Harry, I was wondering about something that I need your opinion on."

"Okay?" Harry said, but it came out as a question. He eyed the platter of food that was meant as his and he picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it, moaning at the taste. He quickly devoured the fruit before picking at some toast.

"I am wondering if we should at least inform one person of our plans. They can keep tabs on the world here, so if something happens and we have to come back, we know about it. I only trust a very small amount of people, do you know of anyone?"

Harry thought about it. It would make sense to have someone here who knew about them. He ran through all of the people he knew and wondered who he could trust to keep his secret and would not try to stop him. It ruled out the Weasleys and Hermione. He did not want any of the professors to know about him leaving either. There was only one person he trusted. "There's only one I can think of. Andromeda Tonks."

"My aunt? Why?" He had never met the woman, but he knew of her.

"She's the only one I trust to not tell anyone what happened to us, nor will she try to stop me. Plus I'm her grandson's godfather. It puts me in her favor already."

"Do you want to write a letter or stop by her home to tell her. You can see your godson before we leave," Harry had a godson? It was odd to think that their old professor would name Harry as his son's godfather.

"If we could?"

"Sure. We'll do what we need to here in Diagon before leaving for her home."

* * *

Harry and Draco walked up to a large Victorian house. Harry had to hold Draco's hand to get him through the wards. Harry cringed when he knocked and he heard a baby cry. There as some movements coming from inside before a woman who looked like a sane Bellatrix opened the door.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Come in, come in," She stood to the side to allow Harry and Draco through the door. "And it seems you've brought my nephew. Good afternoon Draco."

"Hello, Ma'am," Draco bowed politely before turning to watch Harry pick up a baby that turned his hair to the black mess that was Harry's, making him laugh. It would seem that this was his cousin's baby and had inherited her abilities.

"Oh, please Draco. We are family, you can call me Aunt Andromeda or any form of my name. Harry likes to call me Aunt Andy," Andromeda said before walking to sit beside Harry on the sofa. Draco sat down on a chair opposite of the Harry and his aunt.

"Andy, we have something to tell you and we need you to keep it a secret," Harry started without looking at Andromeda. He continued to play with his godson, not sure when the next time he would be able to see him would be.

"And what is that dear?" She asked looking between the two men before her. They looked tired, impossibly so. Harry the most. She knew the war had taken its toll on everyone, but it was obvious no one had bothered trying to help Harry the most. But she watched the way Draco watched Harry and knew they would heal together. She saw Harry look up at Draco and some form of communication seemed to pass between the two.

"We plan to leave. We are going to the mainland, most likely France and living as muggles. We need to escape from this world for awhile. But we thought it might be a good idea for someone to at least know of our plans and to contact us if there is ever a need to bring us back.

"Harry said you were the only one he trusted, plus his godson will be with you. If we can, we will try to visit so he knows Harry," Draco pointed to where Harry was holding the baby. Harry looked up and smiled at Draco before looking at Andromeda to gauge her reaction.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" She could not believe it. Were things that difficult for Harry that he needed to leave? Andromeda was honored that they would come to her to keep their secret.

"Draco, could you take Teddy into the other room please?" Harry said turning to Draco and holding out his godson. Draco nodded, but looked scared to take the baby. He did it though and Harry gave him a few toys to keep Teddy occupied. After Draco left, Harry turned to Andromeda.

"Andy, I can't stay here. The people," he trailed off as teas prickled his eyes. "The people blame me for everything. They say it was all my fault. They say I needed to do more, but what more could I have done? I lost my parents, so many people I loved, and I even died," Harry broke down and began to cry. Andromeda pulled Harry into a hug while he pressed his face into her shoulder

"Harry, I know you're upset. Everyone is and they just need someone to blame because they realized their mistake in letting a child fight their war. Voldemort is no longer around to blame anymore, nor is Dumbledore. And you did everything you could do. Just know that I will never blame you for what has happened and neither will Draco," Andromeda lifted Harry's head. "I have a portkey that leads to a small restaurant in France that Ted and I have gone to. I will give you that so it will not raise questions. Go to France and live your life. Its what you deserve and more. Now go save my nephew and send him in, I wish to talk to him."

Harry sniffled and nodded before getting up. He walked in the direction that Draco headed towards. He found Draco on the floor, sitting cross-legged and holding Teddy in his lap as they played with the toys Harry handed him. It was an adorable sight and Harry thought for a moment that maybe they could make it happen in the future. He quickly shook his head from those thoughts, he and Draco were not even together. He walked into the room and Draco looked up.

"She wants to talk to you now," Draco nodded and stood up with Teddy in his arms before passing the baby to Harry. Draco looked at Harry and could tell he had been crying. As Harry was walking to the small gathering of toys, Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes and there was the beginning to the sadness he saw last night on the tower.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Harry smiled at Draco. He knew it was evident he had been crying. Harry held his breath as Draco moved his hand up to cup Harry's cheek before walking out of the room.

"Andromeda?" Draco called as he walked back into the sitting room. Andromeda was standing by the fireplace with her back turned to him.

"Have a seat Draco," she said before turning around and sitting next to him. "I already told Harry, but this is a portkey that will take you to a small restaurant in a muggle town in France," she handed Draco a small pocket watch. "We've always had this and used it a few times so there is no worry about someone tracking a sudden international portkey to you. Keep it and whenever you wish to visit, use it."

"Thank you so much. This will mean the world to Harry," Draco said as he put the watch into his pocket.

"No Draco. You will mean the world to Harry. You two already have a connection and you're the only one who can help him heal. Take care of him please."

"Of course I will."

"Good. Then let's get you two going," Andromeda said before standing up and going to the room Harry and Teddy were. Harry looked up as they walked in. He quickly got up and hugged Andromeda before handing over the baby. "Time to go Harry."

"I will come to see Teddy when I can," Harry said before moving to Draco's side. Draco pulled out the watch Andromeda had given him and said the inscription before it felt like they were being pulled through a small tube.

* * *

_A/N: The star this story references is of course Sirius. I hope this story interests you all and I hope to have an update up within a month, but I can't make any promises. As Always R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_warning: mentions of mpreg_

_This chapter jumps ahead in time and I hope this is a great chapter. I'm rather proud of it. The main character that is introduced in this chapter is named Athene (there is no 'a' making it a variant of Athena, just to break any confusion)_

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

"Athene Gemma Malfoy-Potter! If you're not down here in five minutes I am leaving you and imagine how silly I will be being the only father without his child!" Draco shouted up the stairs. After spending so much time with Harry, he had abandoned most of his 'pure-blood training', as Harry liked to call it. Malfoys do not shout, Malfoys are too busy for their children, Malfoys do not marry other men, Malfoys do not have girls. All of it was untrue. Harry and Draco's relationship in the beginning was awkward, but they fell fast for each other. Within a few months they were engaged while trying to make a living. It was not easy for the two wizards running to the muggle world, but they had each other and that was all that mattered. But then their daughter came. Their Little Jewel, as Draco liked to call her. They had to obliviate many doctors when they found out Harry was pregnant. Under polly-juice, Draco went into the wizarding alley located in France so he could find all of the books on male pregnancy and many healing books. Draco delivered his daughter on August 25, 1999.

Now, it was seven years later since they left on his daughter's sixth birthday and he was to take his daughter to the playground. As per her request, Harry was now making for her favorite meal along with a cake while they were to be out. Draco looked over to his husband and sighed. He had been gazing towards Harry's midsection, wondering how to approach Harry about this. He wanted another child. Draco loved seeing his husband with a round belly and he was beginning to miss it. He loved Athene, but he also hoped they could have a son.

"Almost done, Papa!" Athene called down. Draco turned back to Harry.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes Draco," Harry responded, not turning around. He was trying to stay busy so he wouldn't turn around and see Draco's face right now. He had a surprise for both of them and he wanted to wait until Draco and Athene came back from the park.

"I know this might be inappropriate being Athene's birthday and all, but have you ever thought of having another child?" Draco asked nervously. He looked up through the fringe of hair in front of his face as Harry turned around.

"Would you want one?" Harry asked.

"Of course that's why I'm asking," Draco almost whined. He walked around the small table they had in the kitchen, leaning against it when he was in front of Harry before putting his arms around his husband and pulling him close. He gave a gentle chaste kiss in Harry's soft lips. "What do you say?"

"Then I say you're in luck," Harry smiled up at Draco. He would have told Draco sooner, but he had been nervous about how his husband might react to the news. Harry giggle as he watched Draco's face blank with mild confusion before looking down at his abdomen and comically looking back up to Harry's face.

"Really?"

"Yes," Harry replied, still giggling at Draco's reaction so far. He gasped when suddenly Draco lifted him up and spun him before setting Harry onto the table. Draco moved in between Harry's legs before snogging the life out of him. Harry moaned as he felt Draco's tongue move across every surface of his mouth as he buried a hand in Harry's hair while the other hand drifted down to hitch a leg higher up Draco so he could cup Harry's arse.

They broke apart as they heard thundering footsteps come down the stairs. Draco gave another chaste kiss to Harry's now bruised lips before letting Harry off the table. He quickly adjusted himself before his daughter walked into the kitchen. Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him hungrily and he gave Harry one of his trademark smirks. He swatted at Harry's asrse when he turned back to the counter to keep making Athene's dinner.

"Don't work too hard, please," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Cooking all day in August would heat up the house, so he didn't want Harry to harm himself or the baby because of trying to get the food cooked in time. "And later we can have a private celebration," he smirked again when the heard the sharp intake of breath and watched as Harry's pupils expanded so large, the vibrant green was almost gone.

"I'm ready now Papa," Athene announced as she bounded into the kitchen like any six year old would do. Athene was the height of any six year old girl, but the features she gained from her parents were very unique. She had Harry's soft black hair that was long and curly, but she had Draco's eyes. Or at least a variation of Draco's eyes. They were not the striking blue-grey of her papa, but such a light grey it appeared as if she did not have any color in her eyes. Harry and Draco loved them however. When she had been born, each man would get lost staring into her eyes. Athene also had Draco's pale skin, the combination gave their daughter such a striking, almost unnerving to other people, look that to Harry she looked like an angel and her long black hair were her wings. While Draco called her his Little Jewel, she was Harry's Angel.

Her appearance was not the only unique thing about their daughter. Her magical abilities were unlike anything they knew. Athene was capable of very strong wandless/wordless magic, anything she tried to accomplish using magic she did. Her magical core was twice as strong as Harry's, which concerned him greatly because of the fear that sometimes had followed him due to his strong magic. She was also a natural telepath. Athene, with the help of her parents, had mastered how to block others from her mind and to control the temptation of entering another's mind, but once in awhile, she would slip in the mind of someone with ill-intentions. They had moved once because their neighbor had wanted to harm Athene and she was able to see what he wanted to do. She had come crying to Harry and told her about the bad man who would come soon for her. Thinking it must have been wizards, Harry had asked Athene to show her what she meant and he saw the thoughts that had run through their neighbors mind. Although it was not wizards, it still panicked Harry nonetheless.

"Excellent. Give Daddy a kiss and we'll head out," Draco said as he grabbed the keys from the hook by the door and waited for his daughter. Harry had taught him how to drive, claiming how much they would need a car because they were living with muggles and now Draco could not imagine not having their small, but reliable car. Once Athene gave Harry a kiss, she went running out the door and got herself into the car and buckled. He said bye to his husband before driving to the park. When they arrived, Draco waved his daughter to go play while he gathered the food and some toys he had packed.

Athene was running over to the swings when she got a whisper of a thought through her fort. Daddy and Papa had taught her how to keep thoughts out of her head by creating a place to hide herself in her head. This place was a fort, almost like a castle. It was big and tall and when she sat in her fort, all the thoughts stayed on the ground away from her, but this one was able to come up into her fort. Athene stopped moving and looked around for the person who had the thought. She saw her Papa still at the car and other kids were busy playing. Spinning in a circle, there was a man hiding by some bushes. He was dressed in all black and looked scary.

_She's powerful, she can bring back the Dark Lord. Even if she is from that disgusting Half-blood_

Athene knew he was thinking about her. Daddy and Papa were always saying how powerful she was. This man scared her and was thinking about hurting her. She knew Daddy had protected her before and so she went to him.

Draco heard a soft cracking and was instantly on edge. He looked up from the car and looked around for his daughter. Not seeing her right away, he shut the doors and ran further into the park trying to find Athene. The park wasn't very big which only made Draco start to panic when he couldn't find his daughter. Trying to stay calm, he pulled out his magical watch. Harry had gotten it for him shortly after Athene was born. It was like magical clocks parents had that showed if their child were home or possibly hurt. His had only three people on it, Harry, Athene, and his Aunt Andromeda. Draco had gotten one for Harry as well that had himself, Athene, Andromeda and Teddy. He looked at his watch and saw that Athene was now at home with Harry. Somewhat relieved, knowing she was safe, Draco got into the car and drove home as quickly as he could. He never noticed that someone was watching him.

* * *

"DADDY!" Harry heard the scream and jumped into the air. Quickly composing himself, he ran into the direction he heard Athene's voice come from.

"Athene? What's wrong?" he found his daughter in the sitting room curled into a ball in the floor crying. Magic licked at his skin, testing to see if Harry was a threat. When it noticed he wasn't, Harry was allowed to approach his daughter. "Athene, what happened? Where's Papa?"

"I don't know. There was a scary man who didn't like me Daddy!" Athene cried before jumping into Harry's arms. Harry sat on the floor rocking his daughter in his arms while trying to calm her down. The time with their old neighbor, Athene had acted similar, but she was not this distraught over it, which only added to his panic. And she had never referred to anybody as scary. It was always that man or that woman, but never scary.

"Harry?!" Harry looked up when he heard his name.

"In here Draco," he called and gave a weak smile when he saw his husband come running into the room. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was getting the things out of the car when I heard a quiet apparition sound and went looking for her in the park. When I looked at my watch it said she was here so I hurried back home," Draco explained as he crouched behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his family, protecting them from whatever had scared his Little Jewel.

"Athene, can you show me the scary man?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Athene sniffled. She lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry was then sucked into the memory of what Athene saw and the thoughts that came through. As he looked closer in the memory, he gasped when he realized who had scared his daughter. He broke off the connection with Athene before turning scared eyes onto the Draco.

"What? What did you see?" Draco asked, voice getting slightly higher as his panic continued to rise.

"Lucius," Harry whispered, as if saying his name aloud would bring the man here.

"What? No, it can't be."

"That's what I saw."

"And his thoughts?"

"Using Angel to bring back the Dark Lord."

"Go pack, everything we need. Then we're going to Andromeda's and finding another place. Maybe even going to Hogwarts, Severus is working there still. He might be able to help us," Draco said as he stood up. Harry carried Athene to her room to began packing while he went into their room and began packing. This was not how Athene's birthday should have gone, but her safety was worth more than a celebration. They needed to move. It was obvious Lucius had found them outside the wards, but they still had a window of opportunity before he would even find those. Draco could not believe Lucius was out of prison. Andromeda had assured him that the man had gone to prison. As he waited for Harry to finish gathering anything else they needed, Draco moved the loose brick in the mantel and pulled out the old pocket watch that would take them back.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you were able to follow along with this. As Always R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_warnings: angrst, mentions of mpreg_

_Hello all! I am happy with the reviews I have gotten so far with this story. I am pleasantly surprised that I am posting a new chapter for this already because I have no clear direction of where I want this story to go. If you have any ideas or thoughts of what you might like to happy, please share them!_

* * *

"Teddy!" Andromeda called for her grandson. It was her great-niece's birthday today and they needed to go find a present for her. She put on her cloak as she waited for Teddy to come downstairs.

"I'm here Grandma," Teddy said as he walked to where Andromeda was standing by the door, nose buried in a book. She shook her head at her grandson as he seemed to be able to navigate through the house without having to look up when he was reading. He may have her daughter's abilities, but he had Remus's thirst for knowledge. Not that she would ever deny him. Andromeda almost laughed out loud when his hair suddenly became hot pink, indicating he had just been surprised.

"Oh what happened now?" Teddy looked up from his book at his grandmother's question before he looked to the mirror next to the door and saw his hair bright pink.

"Something totally unexpected just happened!" he said excitedly. She pulled out his travelling cloak and handed it to him while he continued to talk about the story he was currently reading.

"Sounds exciting. Are you ready now? We have to pick up a gift for Athene. Her, Harry and Draco will be coming over tomorrow for dinner."

"Yes! I almost forgot that Uncle Harry and Draco were coming!" Teddy punched a fist in the air to show his enthusiasm about Harry and Draco coming over. His hair turning black and his eyes changing from amber to blue-grey. However, his excitement was stopped short when they heard someone landing in the sitting room. He groaned as he followed Andromeda to see who it was.

"Harry? Draco? What are you three doing here?" Andromeda asks when she spots the small family in her sitting room. She is shocked when Draco quickly conjures a basin in time for Harry as he becomes ill. She summons a glass of water and hands it to Draco, who gives a nod in appreciation.

"Thank you Andy. Athene go upstairs with Teddy please?" His daughter is too shocked from all that has happened to give any protest and begins heading for the stairs. Noticing that something was wrong with his cousin, Teddy carefully follows her. Draco helps Harry to drink the glass of water before they move to one of the sofas.

"Something had happened," Andromeda stated bluntly. She knew that the boys would be spending today with their daughter, so if they were here today it meant something was wrong.

"We've been found," Draco says, watching as his aunt gasped in surprise before sitting down without much grace. "We packed up as soon as we could and came here. We're not exactly sure what is going on, but we need to talk to Severus."

"Of course, I will send for him. Who was it that found you?" she asked while summoning a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a short note to have Severus come to her house.

"Lucius," Harry winced as he said the name and heard Andromeda curse.

"Then we cannot wait for an owl. Dipsy!" she called out and turned to the house elf when it popped into the room. She did most of the house work herself, but raising her grandson she accepted her husband's suggestion in keeping one house elf around. "Take this to Severus Snape at Hogwarts immediately. Make sure he reads it and wait for a reply if he cannot leave right away. Do not mention who is here around anyone. Is that understood?"

"Yes mistress," the little house elf said taking the letter in hand and popping away. Andy gestured for the two men to follow her into the kitchen. She fixed a few cups of tea and grabbed a bottle of calming draught.

"Here is some tea and calming draught," Andromeda watched as Harry seemed to be asking Draco a question silently, who nodded. Only then did Harry reach for the draught and swallowed a small amount. When it seemed that Harry had finally calmed down slightly, Andromeda spoke. "So tell me what has happened."

* * *

Severus Snape stormed into his office after another long day of useless professor meetings that McGonagall had insisted they hold. It was long days like these that he wished he could just quit his teaching career finally and leave the country all together. But alas, he was stuck here because of probation set upon him to keep him out of prison. He was grateful that the headmistress had vouched for him and gave him a place to stay and a job, but it did not mean he had to enjoy his only option. He summoned a bottle of wine and a glass to him before settling down to begin finalizing the course outlines for the upcoming year. Severus had just pulled out the first one when a house-elf popped into his office. He watched with a sneer as the small creature looked around the office before addressing him.

"Dipsy being sorrys sir, but I had to check to see if you's being alone," explained the house-elf. Immediately the potions master was on alert. Someone was contacting him and asked the elf to ensure he was alone and that did not always bode well for him.

"Who sent you?" Severus asked casting his most deadliest glare at the small creature. He almost lost his composure however when the elf did not seemed fazed by the look. Maybe he was loosing his touch? No, it couldn't be, thought Severus. He had even caused Minerva to flinch away from him earlier today. This elf obviously belonged to someone who must have been just as harsh as himself and that raised his suspicions even more.

"My mistress, Andromeda Tonks, sir. She has sent this and asks for you to come with Dipsy," the elf supplied before handing over a small folded piece of parchment.

_'Come with Dipsy, Severus. You will be greatly surprised by who has returned.'_

Severus's interests were definitely peaked. There was only one person who he wished would return to him and a large amount of people who he wished would not make a reappearance. Though judging that it was Andromeda Tonks, there were only two people who he could would contact her to contact him and it almost brought a smile to his face. He looked up at the elf and gave a nod. Dipsy walked over to the potions master and gripped his robes before popping away back to the Tonks' residence. Severus was greeted by the proud woman standing outside of her door with an unreadable expression present on her face.

"Madam Tonks," Severus said as he bowed his head to her.

"Severus, please call me Andromeda. Before I let inside, however I need your oath not to betray the secret that resides inside," Andromeda said. The boys had asked her to gain the man's oath not to betray them to ensure that their daughter was protected. Andromeda could only agree because of how precious her great-niece was. A squib could discover how powerful she was and knew if people of the wrong kind became interested in her, it could be devastating. It already was, thanks to the threat her brother-in-law posed.

"Of course," Severus said before pulling his wand out and presenting it to Andromeda. "I, Severus Snape, give this oath of my magic to not betray what is to be revealed upon myself." There was a flare of white as Andromeda accepted the oath given by the potions maters. She then turned to the door and went inside, waving a hand for Severus to follow.

"They are in the parlor," Andromeda said as she lead the way. She smirked at the gasp she heard from behind her when Severus heard the murmurs coming from the doorway. She stepped aside as the man rushed into the room.

"Draco?" Severus whispered. He stared wide eyed, dropping his mask at the shock of seeing his godson after seven years. He never knew what happened to the young man, who he cared about as much as a son. Ignoring everyone around him, Severus pulled up the blond and pulled him into a hug to familiarize himself with the young man. He had missed Draco very much and had only imagined horrific ideas of what happened to his godson. Regaining his composure, Severus pulled away from Draco. He gave a small twitch of his lips in a smile when he saw Draco smile. Severus lifted his hand and cuffed the blond on the side of the head. "Where do you get off scarring people that care about you? Did you not give a thought to myself how I would handle loosing you? Of course not! Why would you ever care about the person who helped raise you!"

"Are you quite done Severus?" Draco asked as he rubbed the spot where Severus had hit him.

"Yes, and you better have a good explanation," Severus sighed as he lowered his arms from their place on his hips.

"Please meet my family," Draco turned to wear Harry was standing in front of their daughter, protecting her in case the dark-haired man did something he did not want their child seeing. "My husband you know, Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"Professor," Harry gave a curt nod, not moving away from standing in font of his daughter.

"Potter! This was all your plan wasn't it? Just have to take anything that pleases you? What, are you done with my godson and are returning him to me?" Severus shouted as he stepped closer to the shorter raven-haired man. He stopped short when two hands grabbed his shoulders and when he heard a whimper come from behind Potter.

"Uncle Severus, please calm down," Draco pleaded. This was not how he had planned this meeting going. He could feel the rowing magic in the air as both Harry's and Athene's magic reacted to the hostility of his godfather. "We have had a very trying day."

"Explain," Severus demanded as he turned back to Draco. He shook off Andromeda's hand that was still clenching around his bony shoulder hard.

"Harry?" Draco turned towards his husband. He saw the uncertainty in Harry's face and tried to give his husband a reassuring look. He looked down to where Athene was hiding behind Harry. Harry moved aside and pulled his daughter in front of him so Severus could see her. He grimaced as Athene pulled him into her thoughts, letting him know she was scared of Severus. Draco placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's head and brushed back a few strands of her hair. "This is our daughter Athene."

"Daughter?" Severus asked shocked. He looked down to the small girl who could be no more than five or six. The first thing that caught his attention were her eyes. They seemed to lack any color, leaving only a dark grey ring and the black pupil to indicate any type of color. They stood out even more due to the raven-black eyelashes that framed her eyes against the pale skin she inherited from Draco. Under his scrutiny, the small girl turned away from him and wrapped her arms around Potter. He watched as Potter gave him a sharp glare before bending down and picking up the child.

"Harry do you want me to take her?" Draco asked. He did not want his husband to be exerting himself in his condition.

"No, I'm fine. I can carry our daughter, we will be in the kitchen," Harry said in a clipped tone before exiting the room. Draco let out a sigh in frustration as he watched his husband. Hopefully he would give Athene some more calming draught after witnessing Severus's outburst. Thinking of the man, Draco turned back to Severus and fixed him with his traditional Malfoy sneer.

"Thank you so much for your outburst! Both Harry and Athene have been shook to their core thanks to the one person we never wanted to see ever again and here you thinking you are so high and mighty above Harry. Harry is my husband, which I introduced you as such and you have the nerve to say he has only been using me! I was the one who asked him to run away with me, if I can get over my petty schoolboy rivalry, then surely you can get over your schoolboy grudge over a man Harry has never met in his life!" Draco stood toe-to-toe and eye-to-eye with Severus who was stunned into silence by the outburst. Draco had certainly changed and had overcome his upbringing as a Malfoy heir.

"Draco, maybe it would be best to begin with the night following the battle," Andromeda said. She was holding her wand loosely in her hand just as precaution. She saw Teddy stand in the doorway and shook her head and gestured for her grandson to leave the room.

"You're right Andy," Draco sighed and sat down heavily onto the sofa. "I found Harry in the astronomy tower the night after the battle in such despair that both Harry and I are sure he would have committed suicide had I stopped him. He was saying about leaving and so I offered to leave with him and we decided to run to the muggle world, France to be precise. We left in confidence of our plans to Andromeda and communicated with over the years to keep tabs here. We helped heal each other over the years, but not before we fell in love. On this day in 1999, Harry gave birth to our daughter Athene Gemma. I had taken her to her favorite park to play as Harry made a cake at home, but as I was unloading the car Athene had apparated away. Thankfully I have a watch similar to clocks that show whether your family is home or hurt or something. When I got home, Harry was comforting Athene and had seen what had scared her so badly," this is where Draco paused. He was unsure of how Severus would react to learning of his daughter's power and of Lucius's plans.

"Continue," Severus had many questions so far, but had the manners to wait until Draco was done with his story.

"You have to understand, Athene has great power. None of which even compares to Harry's. She is a natural telepath, but Harry and I have worked hard to help her block her mind from the invading thoughts of everyday people. But on occasion someone's thoughts can get through her defenses. Somehow a man from our past had found us and she heard his thoughts of her being powerful enough to bring back the Dark Lord and then she felt his disgust over her blood purity."

"Who was it Draco?" Severus asked.

"Lucius," Draco responded, fixing his godfather with a scared look. The only person to see him this scared was Harry and the last time he ever was scared was two years ago when an old neighbor had wanted to kidnap his daughter. He watched as Severus's face completely dropped its mask yet again that day as he digested what name Draco had said. Draco shook his head before glancing back up to Severus. "Now, I would you like to properly meet my family again and this time please be accepting of them. And try not to rile Harry up, he can not have his blood pressure rise."

"Alright," Severus said as he followed Draco into the kitchen with Andromeda following them. In the kitchen, Harry was seated in one of the tall chairs placed at the center bar with Athene in his lap coloring in a book while Teddy was sitting across from them with his nose in another book.

"Harry?" Draco asked. All three looked up at the voice and instantly tensed.

"Should I go to my room?" Teddy asked.

"No, you can stay. You're part of the family also," Draco said and smiled as he watched his cousin's hair change to the same color as his own and sported Harry's emerald green eyes. Suddenly Draco became lost in the thought of hoping their newest child would have those exact features. Shaking himself of those thoughts, he turned to Severus. "Severus this is my family. My husband Harry, my daughter Athene Gemma, my cousin Teddy Lupin, and my Aunt Andromeda. Everyone this is Severus my godfather, but in the future he is for all intents and purposes my father."

"Hello," Severus said, his voice full of emotion as the declaration Draco gave accepting him as a father while calling his biological one Lucius. He only hoped that Narcissa would be more accepting of the title change.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, but of course I would enjoy it because I'm the writer. As Always R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_warning: mentions of mpreg_

_Hello all. So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My muse had left me for awhile, but appears to be back. However my muse for my main story 'Going Beyond The Impossible' still seems to be on vacation. But I hope to hold you over with this new chapter of My Little Jewel._

* * *

"Hello Severus," Harry said tensely. He lifted Athene off his lap and walked towards the cupboard where the glasses were held. "Anyone care for something to drink?"

"Harry, stop playing host. That's my job," Andromeda walked over to wear Harry was fixing drinks for everyone.

"Something strong for me if you wouldn't mind?" Severus asked. This was going to be a long day, and the strangeness of it was already creating a headache. He watched awkwardly from the doorway as the family interacted as if Draco and Potter had not been missing for seven years and it was odd. He and Draco had been close once and now he felt like an outsider. He watched as the young boy tried to take a crayon from the Draco's daughter and his eyes widened as she levitated the crayon back without looking up from her picture. Severus turned when he heard a chuckle.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Draco asked. He had seen far stronger displays of magic than simply levitating a crayon into the air, but it was always amazing to him because his little girl was so powerful. It was amusing to watch Severus when he saw the first display of magic from Athene.

"Does she accomplish something like that often?" Severus asked curiously. A feat to the one he had just witnessed would have been difficult for most adult wizards. He watched as in retaliation, Teddy threw a paperball at his cousin. She ducked to the side and gave a smirk which had a dark glint to it. Suddenly Teddy and the stool he was sitting on, lifted into the air, causing the boy to give an undignified shriek.

"Oh yes, quite often and more," Draco said with a chuckle. He moved to wear Athene was sitting and gently placed a hand over her eyes. "Enough," he said calmly and his daughter carefully lowered Teddy back to the ground.

"Well played cousin," Teddy said as he righted himself and opened his book back up. "You may make a decent Marauder yet."

"Yet? I'm better at it than you," Athene said, still coloring. Severus looked around as the banter went on and saw that the adults were all smiling, making him believe this was a natural occurrence.

"Ah, but I am a direct descendent of one. You are merely a granddaughter to one," Teddy said as his hair turned to its natural tawny brown at the mention of his father.

"Papa, may I go into the study? I don't need to be teased like this," Athene asked. She could always find a good book to read to escape her cousin.

"Of course," Draco said and sat in the place his daughter vacated. Teddy left shortly after her, and so Severus took his spot across from Draco. They both looked up when Andromeda and Harry placed drinks in front of them. Draco looked at the cup Harry had. "Just juice?"

"My god, Draco. You would think I did not know the risks of alcohol at the moment. I'm not daft you know," Harry put his glass down onto the table, maybe a tad harder than he should. "I'll be with Athene."

"Harry-" Draco was cut-off by Andromeda placing a hand on his arm.

"Let him calm down Draco. Plus with earlier, I think he should stick close to Athene," Andromeda said. Draco nodded and sat back down. He stared blankly into his glass as he became lost in his thoughts.

"Why would it matter if Potter just plain juice or not?" Severus asked. There were a few quirks that had happened that he became curious about and with Potter now out of the room, he felt more comfortable asking.

"He's pregnant again. When he was pregnant with Athene, we almost lost her a few times because of his blood pressure getting too high. That's why I am so worried about him," Draco said as he looked towards the door, wondering if he should go after his husband. He startled when Andromeda suddenly wrapped her arms around him with a squeal of delight.

"Oh another child! How wonderful! When did you find out?" Andromeda said as she thought about a new nursery already for the new baby. "I did not even know you were trying for another."

"We weren't, I was going to ask Harry today if we could start trying actually, but when I did he said he had just found out he was pregnant," Draco stared off at a wall as he remembered a night spent in front of their fireplace, curled up on the sofa with his hands around Harry's belly. It was always amazing to feel their daughter moving around and he could not wait for this one to grow.

"Hogwarts will be overrun with Potters," Severus groaned.

"Malfoy-Potter, thank you very much. We combined our names," Draco said. "And I do not think Harry and I will be sending the children to Hogwarts at all. Or any school for that matter, unless it will truly be safe for us."

"Speaking of which, where will you be living now? You obviously cannot go back to your home in France," Severus questioned. "I would suggest Hogwarts, since Minerva took over as headmistress the wards around the castle have increased. But I doubt Potter would want to stay there either."

"You're right, he wouldn't. There are too many memories, too many bad ones, to consider living there. We will have to stop in at Gringotts and look into the Potter properties," Draco thought. He knew Harry had never cared about his finances. He had only taken out what he needed at the bank and never asked about his inheritance he gained from the Potter line. After being away from the wizarding world so long, even he had not bothered to think about his husband's vaults or properties.

"I think that is best, dear. But until then you can stay here," Andromeda offered.

"Thank you Andy."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered around the small table in the kitchen enjoying a quiet breakfast. Harry and Draco sat to one side with Athene on her daddy's lap. Andromeda and Ted, who was filled in on the happenings from yesterday when he came home from work, sat on the opposite site. Severus and Teddy were both seated on either ends of the table. Severus had decided to stay the night and next day with his godson and his family. He had wanted to ensure Draco's safety after learning that somehow Lucius had escaped prison and was currently hunting for the amazing little girl seated in Potter's lap. Severus was pulled out of his thoughts on how to help his godson when Athene spoke up.

"Daddy, I am finished. May I go to the library now?" Severus was surprised by her manners and the level of intelligence she spoke with. It was like being in the presence of a young adult rather than a six year old girl. He felt pride for his godson having such an intelligent child.

"Of course Angel. Let me know if you find something you might need help with," Harry gave a kiss to his daughter's head before pushing his chair back to let Athene down and watched as she left the kitchen. He gave smile to Draco when his husband grabbed his hand and gave a small squeeze. Harry turned back to his breakfast and grudgingly ate more than he normally would. He never ate much for breakfast, but now that he was pregnant again, he needed to change his eating habits.

"At least she had your intelligence Draco," Severus drawled. He grinned inwardly at the dig against Potter. Severus was extremely happy that Potter had allowed her access to the library so readily upon request. He was worried Potter may try to keep her away from books and gave her some meaningless toy to play with instead.

"Severus-" Draco was interrupted by a small explosion that happened to be Harry's cup that had been in his hand. He reached out to calm his husband, but was stopped by a stinging hex. Draco was about to warn Severus to either leave or apologize quickly when he saw his godfather's eyes barely widen at the murderous stare from Harry.

"You seem to forget who I actually am, Snape. I may not be the best at potions or etiquette, but it was I who started occulemncy training with my daughter when I learned she was a telepath. If she had been in your care, you probably would have written her off as a whiny child, but imagine suddenly growing the ability to hear others' thoughts. I was the one who learned and developed a device that acted as a guide to her magic so Athene could understand her magic when it became overwhelming for a four year old child at the time. And it is also thanks to me that you are even alive," Harry smirked at the shiver that was barely noticeable go through Snape at the mention of his near death. Harry took a calming breath before clearing away the remains of his cup. "Now that the question of my intelligence has bee answered, I am going to spend time with my daughter."

Draco knew better than to stop Harry. His husband needed to calm down and staying in the same room as Severus was not going to help. After Harry exited the room, Draco lifted his own cup, but rather than drink from it, he threw it. The cup promptly shattered against the wall behind Severus's head.

"I tell you about the biggest fear of our life on Athene's birthday and also that my husband is pregnant and has a problem with high blood presure and you mock his intelligence like he is a common dog! How dare you?! And after saying that you are like a father to me! I have half a mind to disappear again! I asked you one thing since you have arrived and that was to not upset Harry and you completely disregard my request. Not only have you disrespected my family and myself, but also Andromeda for acting in such a way in her home. I needed your help, but forget it! Harry and I will survive on our own." Draco drew in a breath before leaving the kitchen. He walked out to the garden where he proceeded to curse and blast at the ground. He would have to ask Andromeda for forgiveness about the treatment of her garden.

Severus sat stunned in his seat. Yes he knew he shouldn't have mocked Potter like he did, but old habits were hard to kill. It was also easier to praise his godson because of hos much he had a part of raising the boy. It was easy to get a rise out of Potter, it was something he enjoyed and he did not feel guilty about it. But it had hurt that Draco would denounce him so easily and he realized just how much his godson cared for Potter. He had just gotten Draco back in his life and to keep it like that he was going to have to apologize to Potter. Severus cringed at the thought, he also cringed at the light throat clearing from the woman seated next to him. He turned and saw both Tonks and Lupin's son glaring at him. It appeared he had incurred the wrath of Potter, Malfoy, Black, Tonks and the son of a werewolf. Severus hoped he would survive today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry angrily stomped to the library as he thought of ways to torture Snape. However, his anger dissipated as he saw his daughter standing in front of a group of shelving with her 'Malfoy face' as Harry had dubbed it. She stood with her hands behind her back, eyebrows furrowed, and her lips just shy of a sneer. She might have just turned six, but she had the soul of a forty-something witch.

"What are you looking for Angel?" Harry asked. Even though she seemed to be focused on the books before her, Athene did not startle. Harry knew that she was perfectly aware of her presence. His daughter was always able to sense when someone entered a room that she was in. She described it as there being tiny bells on string all over the room and when someone walked in, they would ring. Harry and Draco learned that she was able to sense disturbances to the magic around her when someone came near.

"Something about Grandpa, Uncle Moony, and Uncle Padfoot," she replied. Harry had been adamant that Athene knew about the Marauders, just like Teddy. And so she had taken to call them Grandpa and Uncles respectively. It was endearing that she thought so much about them.

"Well no one has any books of their pranks, so you must mean their animagus abilities?" Harry walked over to his daughter and lifted her up. She may act mature, but she was still a little girl and therefore Harry had every right to hold her. He looked to where he thought Andromeda may have kept books on animagus training and pulled out a book. Looking at the publication date and feeling satisfied, he walked over to the small sofa by the fireplace and handed the book to Athene.

"Thank you Daddy!" Athene said before beginning to read. Harry shook his head at his daughter's enthusiasm and hunted down a book for himself. He stopped when he saw a book on constellations and pulled it out. They had given Athene a name based on the Greek Gods and thought they should name their newest child a constellation name. It never hurt to begin looking at possible names so early in the pregnancy. Harry sat down with his book next to Athene and pulled his daughter into his side and began reading.

"Daddy?" Athene asked and looked away from the book in her lap. Harry looked down at his daughter and smiled at the look on her face. He knew what she was about to ask. This always happened when she read a book about a new kind of magic and decided she wanted to try it out.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you have an animagus form? I want to try it, but I want to see someone shift before trying," she asked. Harry was actually surprised to realize that he had never learned to become an animagus and felt disappointed in himself because he would not be able to help his daughter.

"I'm sorry Athene, but I actually don't and neither does Papa," Harry started contemplating on what he should do. "We can't ask Teddy because of his abilities as a metamorphagus. Maybe we should go ask Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted and see if they can help us, hm?"

* * *

_A/N: Well how did it do? I know technically, Ted Tonks died, but in my story he's still alive. I like Ted and I think Harry should have both a mother and father figure in his life. As Always R&R_


End file.
